Roses
by MissDeadlyNightShade
Summary: El amor por Bella ya no existe, pero permanecen juntos porque se necesitan mutuamente. Bella quiere recuperar a Edward y Edward, bueno Edward le regala rosas cada vez que comete un error.


**Este O.S. es producto de una noche de insomnio y recuerdos, preferí quitarme la pena escribiendo y no lloriqueando en un rincón**

 **Los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Disfrutenla muc** **ho.**

* * *

ROSES

 **3 de febrero de 2016**

Tres golpes, solo tres golpes y Bella sabrá que lo he hecho otra vez, una vez más le he fallado.

Pero cómo podría no engañarla, nuestra relación está muerta o, mejor dicho, el amor que sentía por ella está muerto.

La quiero, claro que la quiero, pero el amor ya no existe, sé que ella es consciente de eso, lo veo en sus ojos.

Al fin me decido a tocar la puerta de nuestro departamento, entre más rápido acabe todo esto será mejor.

Abre la puerta con una preciosa sonrisa, que se borra al ver el ramo de rosas que traigo en los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué traes rosas Edward? - Me mira con los ojos llorosos y quisiera que no pasase por esto, me siento como el cabrón más grande del mundo- ¿con quién fue esta vez?

-Bells, perdóname. No pude evitarlo, simplemente pasó, yo ni siquiera quería que sucediera…

Y me besó, sus labios estaban salados por las lágrimas y seguían siendo tan dulces como siempre. No la amaba, pero la química que teníamos era notoria desde que la vi por primera vez.

Nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación, las rosas probablemente están esparcidas en la entrada. Nos desnudamos, nos besamos, nos sentimos, ella es una diosa en este momento, no dudo en adorarla. Tocamos juntos el cielo.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas? - me mira con los ojos brillosos, y sonríe, sé que me ha perdonado incluso sin que me lo diga

-Te perdonare, siempre que recuerdes que eres mío, así como yo soy tuya.

Después de darnos un baño juntos, Bella descansa a mi lado. No entiendo cómo es que sigue perdonándome, es hermosa, puede estar con el hombre que desee, y aun así está conmigo sufriendo por toda la mierda que le causo. Me ama, lo sé. No sé qué haría si algún día decide que ya tuvo suficiente de mí.

Quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, que el deseo que despierta en mí y todo el amor que me ofrece, me hicieran amarla como antes, o que me fueran suficientes al menos.

 **10 de marzo de 2016**

Sé que Bella está molesta, la entiendo, esta vez sobrepase los límites.

Ni siquiera con las rosas podría arreglarlo esta vez, la había jodido monumentalmente. Como el gran imbécil que soy lleve a Alice a nuestro departamento mientras ella visitaba a sus padres, y regreso antes de lo previsto. Nos descubrió teniendo sexo en nuestra recámara. Maldito sea por causarle tal dolor, vio todo y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Y lo peor no fue eso, Isabella no hizo nada en ese momento, ni siquiera me reclamó, ni me avisó de su llegada. Se fue a un hotel cercano y al día siguiente mientras yo estaba en el trabajo sacó a Alice del departamento, lanzando sus cosas a la calle, dejándola sin prenda alguna para poder irse. Obligándola a salir desnuda a la calle para recoger sus cosas humillándose públicamente.

Ahora sabía que tenía todo el derecho de actuar como desease. Pero cuando Alice fue a buscarme al hospital echa una furia y me contó lo sucedido, tuve el cinismo de reclamarle.

Ella ni siquiera dijo nada, llorando tomó sus maletas y se fue.

Los días sin saber de ella fueron una pesadilla, me estaba volviendo loco sin su adictiva presencia y entonces un día afortunado un chico de su trabajo llamó para preguntar si Bella ya había regresado de Forks, no me moleste en contestarle. Inmediatamente arregle todo para el fin de semana ir por ella. Sabía que estaba en casa de la abuela Marie, ella se la había heredado al morir e Isabella no se arriesgaría a que mis padres la vieran y la cuestionaran si se quedaba en casa de sus padres.

Entonces aquí estoy nuevamente a solo tres golpes de ella, en Forks donde inicio nuestra relación. Esta vez con más rosas que la vez pasada.

Escucho como se acerca a la puerta, estoy nervioso.

Y entonces mi mundo estalla, ahí está ella, hermosa como siempre. Al verme, se desmaya, dejo las rosas en cualquier lado y la meto hasta aquella recamara que tan bien conozco. Cuando verifico que está bien, bajo a buscar un florero para las rosas y las coloco en el mueblecito que tiene a lado de su cama.

Pasa una hora y despierta, se ve confundida. Fija sus ojos en mí.

\- ¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?

-Más bien querida Isabella, ¿qué mierda haces tú aquí? Me dejaste preocupado en Chicago nena- acaricio su pómulo, ella se retira como si mi contacto le quemase- por favor Bella, vuelve conmigo, todo lo que tienes está allá.

-Si te refieres a mi trabajo ayer hablé con Benjamin, fui transferida a otro sitio.

\- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Decidiste dejarme simplemente? Porque muñeca, te recuerdo que estamos juntos- me sentía furioso, ella quiere dejarme, sé que soy una mierda, pero prometió que nunca lo haría.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas que soy? Ya soporté toda tu mierda Edward- ve las rosas, eso la calmará- ¡Eres un pendejo!

No sé en qué momento comenzó a arrojarme las rosas, salimos de la habitación, estamos en las escaleras.

La tomo de las muñecas, tiene sus preciosas manos pinchadas por las espinas, está llorando, nunca la había visto tan destruida.

\- ¡Eres un maldito Edward! ¡Suéltame hijo de puta! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con mi mejor amiga? ¡Es la esposa de tu hermano! Y la defendiste- cada vez se quebraba más- la defendiste.

-Por favor Bella, es la última vez. Lo prometo, no le digas a Jasper.

\- ¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡Eres un cerdo! Jasper lo sabe todo, se lo dije ya. Probablemente Alice ya no es su esposa en estos momentos y no, no te preocupes maldito egoísta, no le dirá a tus padres.

Me siento perdido, Jasper, necesito buscarlo y pedirle perdón, de rodillas si es necesario. Pero ahora necesito recuperar a Bella.

-Di que me amas Bella, por favor, nos vamos del maldito país si es necesario. Pero di que me amas.

-No- la veo a los ojos, quiero saber si está mintiendo- No te amo más. Eres una mierda Edward. Y yo fui una mierda conmigo misma por soportar tus engaños, solo porque creí que eras mío, pero tu ni siquiera te perteneces a ti mismo. No te amo.

\- ¡Bells por favor! ¡Di que me amas! ¡Cambiaré! - Siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas- ¡Por favor dilo!

Está forcejeando para soltarse, no la dejaré libre, pierdo el control, rodamos por las escaleras.

 **11 de marzo de 2016**

Despierto con un sonido de hospital, ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? Quizás simplemente me quede a hacer guardia en el hospital y me quedé dormido. Bella está en nuestro departamento y todo lo demás fue una pesadilla.

Abro los ojos, estoy en una camilla, me siento y me da una terrible punzada en la cabeza. ¿A dónde está Bella?

-Ella está bien Edward, Jacob los trajo aquí ayer en la noche, los encontró inconscientes al pie de las escaleras en la casa de la abuela Marie

Mierda, nada fue un sueño. Miro a Carlisle, está igual que siempre.

-Papá ¿en dónde está Bella? ¿está bien? - Carlisle sonríe- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas estaban haciendo cuando rodaron por las escaleras?

-Nada de lo que piensas, quizás todo lo contrario a lo que piensas

-La chica sigue siendo increíble, y testaruda. Cuando despertó quiso irse inmediatamente de aquí. Ni siquiera preguntó por ti. Trató de seducir a Jacob para que la ayudara a salir- Fruncí el ceño y suspiré- ¿Ocurre algo con ella Edward?

Y por los próximos 40 minutos le conté todo a mi padre.

Podía ver que estaba decepcionado.

-Debes respetar su decisión Edward, y pedirle disculpas a Jasper. Ahora ve a casa y habla con Esme.

Quiero ir con Bella, no con Esme, la necesito, la necesito.

Pero voy con Esme y le cuento todo, ella dice que me duele tanto porque amo a Bella. No la amo, solo necesito su amor para sentirme menos despreciable. Su amor es puro, nada comparado conmigo.

 **20 de Marzo de 2016**

Aún estoy en Forks, Bella no contesta mis llamadas y tampoco abre la puerta de su casa. La extraño.

Jacob Black me pidió que dejase en paz a Bella, y sin querer me dijo que ya se había ido de Forks. Bella, muñeca ¿a dónde te metiste? ¿Volviste a Chicago?

Hice mis maletas, y me despido de mis padres, me piden que busque a Jasper y le pida perdón, pero solo puedo pensar en Bella.

En el transcurso del viaje a Chicago solo pienso en mil maneras de pedirle perdón.

Estoy en el departamento, Bella estuvo aquí pero ya no más. Se llevó todo. Encuentro una carta en la cama.

 _Edward:_

 _Esto es más una despedida que una carta de odio, no te preocupes por sentirte atacado._

 _Esperaba que algún día cambiaras y te dieras cuenta de que nunca dejaste de amarme. Pero la que se dio cuenta de que no te amaba fui yo, quisiera decir lo contrario, pero ya no siento nada por ti. Ya sufrí demasiado y ya me humillé lo suficiente, como para seguir esperando algo que obviamente ya no puedes darme._

 _Los perdono a ti y Alice por lo que me hicieron, solo infórmale que ya no quiero que sea más mi amiga y pídele que deje de llamarme para insultarme por terminar con su matrimonio. Creo que ambos sabemos que yo no terminé con él._

 _Espero disfrutes tu soltería y el haberte librado de mi al fin._

 _Isabella_

Y entonces todo me golpea de pronto.

 **10 de junio de 2017**

Un año y tres meses sin saber nada de Isabella, un año y tres meses desde el día que encontré esa estúpida carta.

Estaba muerto, había regresado a Forks solo por si decidía visitar a sus padres y entonces tendría la oportunidad de verla e implorarle perdón, decirle todo lo que sentía y si era necesario raptarla y llevármela al otro lado del mundo solo para hacerla feliz sin que nada nos perturbara. Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Espere una semana, dos semanas, tres, hasta que se convirtieron en meses.

Ahora trabajo en el hospital con Carlisle y siempre estoy al pendiente de los chismes de las enfermeras por si hablan del regreso de Bella o al menos saber en dónde está. Pero nadie sabe nada, ni si quiera la mencionan.

Jasper me ha perdonado, mi hermano tiene un enorme corazón y ahora está de novio con una chica llamada Irina, se aman.

Termino mi turno en el hospital y voy a casa, Esme y Carlisle están de viaje por su aniversario y estoy solo. La soledad solo me hace recordar a Bella.

Reviso la correspondencia y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Una carta de Bella desde Volterra, Italia, mi niña estuvo en Italia todo este tiempo.

La abro esperando que sea para mí Renée debió decirle que estoy aquí, después de todo ella no sabía porque ya no estábamos juntos y al ser amiga de Esme desde la infancia su sueño siempre había sido el ver a las familias juntas.

Veo su contenido y se me destroza el alma.

 _Isabella Marie Swan & Alec Vulturi_

 _Tienen el honor de invitar a_

 _Esme & Carlisle Cullen _

_A la celebración de su boda el día 3 de septiembre, en el palacio de Volterra, Italia a las 20:00 horas._

Bella se casará.

Amo a Bella con todo mi ser y, aun así, la he perdido para siempre.

* * *

 **Pues aquí estoy otra vez, separando a Edward y Bella, amo la pareja que** **hacen pero me divierte ponerlos en estas situaciones.**

 **Espero que el O.S. les haya encantado y si tienen un comentario que hacerme dejenme su review. Me pondría muy feliz si lo hacen, cualquier crítica es buena y me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Las amo un montón, besos.**

 **Miss D.N**


End file.
